


The One Where Komaeda Gets Fucked By Every Guy On The Island

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Cheating, Cock Slut, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masochism, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I bet you'd fuck every guy on this island!"" if it brought them hope, of course I would! "Hajime and Nagito get in a fight and Nagito is determined to get fucked by everyone BUT Hajime.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Everyone, Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Komaeda Nagito/Nidai Nekomaru, Komaeda Nagito/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 49
Kudos: 324





	1. Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> Komaeda is a slut. That's the fic. He's a hoe for hope.
> 
> Also this is in hajimes pov because it wasn't originally this but now it is so like oh well

"Hajime, hajime, hajime! I love you, you're amazing!" He was always so loud, I'm just fingering him with two fingers and sucking on his neck. I guess he's just excited to have anything from me. Extremely excited.

"Shut up, Nagito. Someone will hear you, you're probably into that though. Huh? You want someone to catch you getting fucked?" 

He lets out a pleasurable whine as I bite at his pale neck. I forcefully add a third finger, he grabs at the sheets of my bed. 

"Hajime, please use me! Make use of my pathetic talentless body!" 

I kiss him to shut him up, I can't stand hearing his talentless trash talk. I speed up my fingers, repeatedly thrusting them into him.

I separate our lips and pull out the digits, he whimpers at the loss. Especially since he was so close. 

I reach for the lube near by, rubbing it over my cock.

"You're a virgin, right? Surprising since you act like such a whore for me." I grip his chin hard to force him to look at me. 

He nods , "Only for you, your talent! Your hope! I love you, please fill me with your hope!"

I line myself up with his entrance, gently pushing in. 

" I'll fill you with something,, " 

Little do we know Souda peaking inside my cabin, watching his soul friend take the crazy guy's virginity.

"Hajime, you're so big! As expected from an ultimate,,"

I push more of my length into the skinny boy beneath me, careful not to be rough. I don't want to break him. 

"I love you, Nagito, you're doing so good for me. Such a good boy." 

" I love you too, hehe,, " A few tears fall down his pretty face.

I start out relatively slow with my movement to not hurt him, but 

"Hajime, I'm not going to break. I want you to use me, make me useful and really fuck me."

He looks so desperate , "I- Okay, but don't whine about being sore after. You asked for this."

I almost completely pull out then push all the way back in, earning a needy moan from Nagito. 

The mechanic was still outside, why on earth was he even out, it was passed 10. He was too shy to keep watching the scene, but was still listening to the lewd sounds and palming himself through his obnoxiously yellow jumpsuit, biting his lip to prevent his moans being heard by the couple.

"Shit, Nagito, you're so tight, you're so hot, you're such a good boy for me. "

The sound of skin slapping against skin is most likely heard by everyone still awake on the island, I don't care anymore. I'm just focused on fucking the hell out of the lucky student holding onto me for dear life.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum, Hajime! You make me so happy- NNGH!" 

He muffles his cry of ecstasy by biting into my shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood. I continue slamming into him, determined to cum inside him and fill him with my "hope".

My grip on his waist tightens as I thrust at an extremely fast pace. I can feel my orgasm approaching and my movements become sloppier as I finally cum inside him. 

"Take my load like a good boy, so good. Mine. My angel."

He pants out, " Holy shit, hope feels amazing."

He looks down as I pull out of him, watching cum leak out of himself. 

I'm panting heavily as I collapse next to him. 

Outside a hot pink haired teen has came into his hand, "wow,, komaeda is kind of hot,, wish I could fuck him. " he whispers to himself

I fall asleep pretty easily while the taller boy stays up a little later to clean himself off. We both end up sleeping peacefully.

The next day Komaeda wakes up earlier and walks to breakfast without me. No big deal. I wake up probably only a few minutes after him. 

When I walked in the restaurant I didn't expect to see him getting interrogated by souda and ibuki. 

"Komaeda, did you or did you not have sex with a classmate because he's an ultimate?" The musician has him backed against a wall. 

He puts his hands in front of him defensively, "I would like a lawyer present before I answer anything!" 

" We all know you sucked dick for hope, just admit it! " The scene girl persisted. 

This is stupid, I have to intervene . 

"What the FUCK are you two doing?" 

Kazuichi whispers to Ibuki, she gasps and points towards me.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH KOMAEDA!"

" YOU HAVE NO PROOF! " 

Chiaki looks up from her hand held console to speak, "I heard you two last night."

" AND I SAW! " Souda proudly states.

" Well, there's no point in hiding it anymore! " Nagito shrugs, "Who wants to hear about me losing my virginity?"

" Literally no one wants that! " Fuyuhiko was probably right.

"I'm gonna have to agree with that, let's not!" 

"I'll admit that I'm curious about the lovely man's virginity!" Teruteru admits as he brings out some food for Komaeda . 

"Alright cool! Hajime and I have been involved for a couple days now-" 

I cover his mouth with my hand, "No! You're not talking about this so casually!"

Chiaki raises her hand, "I have a question for Komaeda." 

" Nanami, please not you. "

"Yes?"

" Did you actually only have sex with him because he's an ultimate? " 

"Well, I did it because I love Hajime, but if he was talentless I wouldn't let him get near me, so sort of? I love his hope, what can I say?"

I look at him in disbelief, "You wouldn't let me get NEAR you if I was talentless? What the fuck?"

" We don't even know your talent, I don't love you just for your ultimate title! I just wouldn't allow myself to love a normal person! "

"Nagito, you'd probably throw yourself at anyone with a talent, huh?"

He was starting to get visibly upset , "Maybe I would! I just want to be useful to ultimates! I want to be useful to you! "

"I can't help but feel partially responsible for them fighting,,," Souda admits to Ibuki who is watching the argument excitedly .

"You'd probably fuck every guy on this island! "

"If it would bring them hope, then absolutely."

Teruteru perks up, " oh? "

Souda looks down at the ground nervously, "oh,,"

Fuyuhiko let's out and annoyed groan, " oh. "

Nekomaru chokes on his food, "OH."

Gundham covers his face with his scarf, ",,, oh."

Twogami thinks Nagito is weird and isn't into him. "no."

I realize my mistake, "Oh shit."


	2. Souda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda is a virgin who is NOT GAY, he just thinks komaeda is really pretty and wants to fuck him. 
> 
> He only gets a blow job though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you really want to fuck your soulfriend's boyfriend,,,, even though youre straight.

Komaeda leaves the restaurant after eating a piece of toast and drinking some juice, he stayed for a while to talk with Chiaki about random things. She was happy to hear the tall teen ramble on. He and her were some of the last to leave to move with their day. 

The lucky student isn't able to leave without a flustered mechanic stopping him.

"H-hey, were you serious about what you said?"

He smiles innocently and tilts his head, "I said a lot of things, you'll have to jog my memory. Apologies!"

" You know! " Souda looks away from him, "The thing about doing something to bring the guys hope,,,"

" Oh! You want to fuck me, Souda? " He asks so casually.

"Well, y-yes! You're crazy as fuck, but you're hot!" He nervously explains himself 

" When would you like to? I'm free most of today, I was going to hang out with Hajime, but I don't think he wants to anymore. "

"When? Well, maybe soon? I'm gonna be honest, I've been thinking about you a lot recently,," His blushing face could only get more red .

"An ultimate? Thinking about me sexually? Wow, I'm honored I passed your mind at all when there's so many attractive people with actual talents on this island to think about!" Nagito had small amount of drool falling out the corner of his mouth as he imagined it.

Kazuichi backs up a bit at his reaction, "Calm down, man! Just- Ok, come with me, alright?" 

He grabs his hand and starts dragging him to one of the other islands.

"Ok! Where are we going, Souda?" 

"The motel, stop talking!"

" Of course, I'm sorry!" He stayed quiet the rest of the walk, passing by a few concerned or judgemental classmates.

He waves to a few of them casually, Hiyoko whispers to the photographer next to her and Ibuki wishes the mechanic luck.

They finally reach the motel room, Komaeda gets inside and immediately takes off his jacket and kick off his shoes.

"May I speak?"

" Uh, yes,, "

"Please make use of my pathetic body~" 

He starts pulling off his shirt to expose his small waist and prominent ribcage.

"You really are something, huh?" He asks as he looks the lucky student up and down.

"Can I touch you? Can I kiss you? Please let me kiss you."

" Sure, I guess. "

The thin boy lunges at him, kissing him passionately. It takes a moment for Souda to calm down because a very pretty boy is kissing him, he's not gay, he just thinks some guys are hot. There's nothing gay about that, right? He is heterosexual and is going to have sex with a man.

He bites at Komaeda's thin lips, because of his sharp teeth a bit of blood drips down from his mouth. The mechanic grips his hips, grinding into him. Kazuichi's tongue invades his mouth, now the taste of blood was really obvious.

They separate, both panting, Komaeda with an obnoxious grin on his face.

"You're amazing,,,"

" No, I'm disgusting, you just feel momentary affection towards me because we're going to have sex. You're amazing though, mechanics are so useful! You're so talented! "

His hands explore the frail teen's body, "Well, even if you're not talented, you're pretty."

" Thank you, Souda, you're so kind. What would like me to do for you? " He excitedly asks

He blushes at the thought someone is so eager to please him, "I- uh, you can suck me off?"

The curly haired student drops to his knees in front of him, " I'll try to pleasure you, Souda,, " He nuzzles his face into the clothed erection.

"Oh fuck, you're excited!"

" Uh huh. " He zips down the neon yellow jumpsuits zipper, "take your arms out of the sleeves, please."

He slips out of th em, causing the garment to fall to the motel's floor, "Y-yeah."

Komaeda now has access to the bulge pressing uncomfortably against the fabric of his underwear. 

"You seem rather excited too~"

Souda pushes the other's face towards crotch, "Sh-shut up, do what you're told."

He pulls down the thin layer between him and the ultimate's cock, the erection finally springing free. Nagito swears he was about to start drooling. It wasn't too impressive, a good 6 inches, kind of thick, reminds him of Hajime's.

"Thank you for letting me do this, I love you,, " 

He looks up at the at the flustered boy as he takes the head into his mouth, sucking softly.

"Komaeda, fuck." He groans, moving his hips with Komaeda's movements.

He makes his way down the length without choking. Souda yanking at the white curls to urge him on. He takes an inhale through his nose before starting to continuously bob up and down. Nagito sucks with a passion. That passion being pleasing ultimates.

"Oh wow- ah! Komaeda, you're good at this!"

He can't help but smile when he hears he's doing a good job for an ultimate. An ULTIMATE. An ultimate who wanted him to do this. He's useful.

"If you keep that up, I'm gonna cum down your throat!"

This only makes him more determined ! The lucky student grabs a hold of the mechanic's thighs to stabilize himself as he sucks up and down the hard member faster. Before he knows it, the cock is twitching as it fills his mouth with salty substance.

"Oh my god! That was,, amazing." 

Komaeda let's some of the semen drip out of the side of his mouth as he swallows most of it. He giggles happily, usually creepy, but this time it's kind of cute.

"Thank you so much. I feel so honored to be used as your cock sleeve~ You taste like the hope you embody~"

"Uh, no problem. You've got to take my virginity at some point, holy shit."

The taller teen stands up to meet his level, " I don't deserve it, but would do so if you asked. "

The classmates share an innocent kiss, Souda forgetting that some of his own cum was still in the other's mouth.

When they separate Komaeda laughs again and then he moves to grab his shirt and throw in his jacket.

"I've got to go, but this was lots of fun!"

Then he leaves the motel room to a very much not-gay-but-holy-shit-he-might-be-prettier-than-miss-sonia Kazuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who yall want to see next?


	3. Fuyuhiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda gets fucked and his boyfriend heard the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, who y'all want to see next?  
> Edit: I'm writing gundham rn thanks for voting!

Komaeda wanders around the island, talking with a few classmates.

"Did Komaeda really take Souda's virginity??" Ibuki excitedly asks.

"No, I just have him a blow job. Maybe another time."

" Woah! Good for Souda!" She leans in to whisper, " I think he might be into boys. "

The weird conversation is interrupted by a loud blond with a, "Hey! Crazy!"

He turns to greet the gangster with a smile, "Kuzuryuu! Good to see you, why are you talking to someone like me?"

" Come with me. " He ignores the question and starts walking back to the main island.

The lanky teen follows eagerly, leaving the musician alone, "What are we doing, Kuzuryuu? What're you going to do to me?"

" Tch, you're a whore. I'm going to treat you like one. "

His face flushes at the insult. Whore? Nagito had only had sex with one person and given oral sex to two. Is he really a whore?

"Please do. My body is meaningless without bringing pleasure to ultimates~ You can do anything to me~" 

Kuzuryuu speeds up his walking.

"Don't say shit like that in public! "

"I'm sorry~ You wanna hit me to feel better?~"

" Honestly, yeah. I'm going to, but can you be patient? Jesus Christ. "

' please hit me, please hit me, please hit-'

"I'll try my best."

Komaeda happily follows the short boy all the way to the cabins. He spots Hajime standing outside talking with Chiaki. The lucky student waves as he pulled into Fuyuhiko's room.

The door slams shut.

"So, what should I do for yo-" A sharp pain hits his stomach, causing him to double over. 

He punched Komaeda in the stomach.

"You're wrong about so much, but you know the one thing you managed to get right? You're fucking trash."

The pale student looks up, grinning. Who the fuck grins after getting punched in the stomach? Komaeda Nagito, I guess.

He kicks his side to force him onto the ground, " Are you into this? "

"It doesn't matter what I enjoy, I just want to bring you hope."

He digs his foot into Nagito's ribs, causing a few tears to fall down his cheeks.

"Answer me."

" Y-yes, hurt me more, please. I deserve it!"

Fuyuhiko glances down to the teen's crotch. He was hard, how disgusting.

"You have no shame, do you? "

He stomps his foot down again into his chest.

"No, I don't, I'm just a whore, right?"

" You are. " He removes his foot, "Get on the bed, whore."

He struggles to get up, but makes his way to the bed sitting down in the middle with a stupid wide smile on his face. 

"Please hurt me more, I deserve to be used and abused!" The sweet sounding voice saying something so,,, dirty? Awful? It felt misplaced, but it was strangely arousing.

The gangster shakes his jacket off his shoulders and kicks off his shoes and lunges at the weak boy, pinning him to the bed.

"You sound so fucking eager, you're fucking disgusting."

"Yeah? Am I that awful? I'm sorry~" He bucks up, desperate to get some kind of friction.

"You're going to be. You know what? I don't want to look at you."

He moves off of him.

"Face down, ass up."

Nagito flips over, bending to present his non-existent ass.

"Heh, at least you can follow orders." 

Kuzuryuu pushes his growing erection into Komaeda's clothed behind, grinding against him.

"Kuzu~ fuck me~ " He drools onto the blanket below him.

"You carry lube on you? If not, this is gonna hurt like hell ." 

He mumbles into the bed, his head is yanked up roughly by his curly hair .

"What was that?"

" We can use spit? I just want you to fuck me, it doesn't matter if it hurts. " He pushes back into the shorter teen's crotch.

Fuyuhiko makes a grunt of acknowledgement and releases his hair. His face hits the mattress with a 'oof'. 

Fuyuhiko tugs his tie loose enough to pull off his neck. 

"Put your hands behind your back."

" Are you going to restrain me? "

"Just do it, crazy ass."

He does so and they're quickly pulled together with a soft fabric. He can only assume it's his tie. The gangster gives a experimental tug to make sure it's secure around his wrists.

"Hehe, you used to this kind of thing?"

" Shut the fuck up. "

"Sorry, Kuzuryuu, I shouldn't speak out of turn."

Nagito could hear a belt unbuckling behind him, "Damn right. "

The lucky student's skinny jeans are pulled down forcefully, pulling his boxers down with them. Suddenly the fact he's going to have sex-sex with someone other than Hajime,,, it's thrilling, I mean, is it ok? Cheating on an ultimate to pleasure another? For once, he didn't really care, he just wants this.

He's pulled up by his hair again, three fingers appearing in front of his face.

"Suck."

Obediently, he wraps his thin lips around them, covering them in saliva entirely.

"How lewd, disgusting." 

He giggles softly, but continues to coat the digits in spit sloppily. He whines when they're removed from his mouth, but is quickly shut up by one of them being pushed inside him.

"Please, use me. I need you, hehe. I need your hope. I mean, to have an ultimate inside me-" 

Kuzuryuu grabs the white locks painfully with his free hand, "How many times have I told you shut the hell up? Don't you know your place? Huh, I thought you listened to those above you? "

"I'm- I'm sorry. "

He shoves another digit inside, thrusting them roughly into him. Nagito whines, it was definitely more painful than pleasurable, but he didn't care.

"You're so disgusting, you know? Such a pathetic slut."

He whines, biting his lip to quiet himself.

"Hinata is outisde, you gonna moan loud enough for him to hear?"

"Do- do you want me to?"

" I wanna hear you beg for me to fuck you, loud enough for your boyfriend to hear. "

"Please fuck me! I want your cock inside me!~"

Fuyuhiko enters a third finger, "Good bitch."

He let out over dramatic moans as he was prepared for what he assumes is going to be a rather rough fucking.

"Please, please, please, I need your cock!~ You're the only thing that matter to me right now!~ You can do anything to me and I'd love it!~"

The gamer and talentless (shh) boy stood outside awkwardly. Chiaki wanted them to go somewhere else, but Hajime insisted staying there for no reason in particular.

"I can't believe him, Nanami. He's always like his, always taking arguments too far. I don't why I even stay with him-"

"Just break up with him?"

" Well, no, I am in love with him. I just hate him. "

"He's cheating on you right now, inside Fuyuhiko's cabin. He is purposefully being loud about it."

"... He'll realize his mistake, it's not like he really loves him. "

"I can't listen listen to your boyfriend moan anymore, I'm leaving."

Hinata stays, angrily listening in. 

Kuzuryuu pulls the digits out of the lucky student moaning underneath him. Spitting onto his dick for a pretty awful lubricant before lining himself up with his entrance.

"Please fuck me!~ I don't deserve your cock in my worthless body, please use me~"

"You're so disgusting, you fucking whore."

He pushes his length inside him roughly. Komaeda let's out a sob of pleasure and makes a startled noise when he immediately starts thrusting brutally.

"KUZU!~" his moans are muffled by the bed, , but are still very loud.

"Yeah, take it in your pathetic cunt, you worthless piece of trash!"

His words are delivered with a harsh slap to Nagito's ass, he helps in surprise.

Fuyuhiko let's out his frustration on the poor boy, each hard thrust is heard with the loud slap of skin against skin. Nagito bites onto the sheets to supress all the lead sounds his body wants him to make. He's pulled off of them when a hand tangles in his white hair to pull him up.

"Fuyuhiko?"

"You're nothing, you know that? You're disgusting, I fucking hate you! You're a meaningless whore, right? "

Komaeda whines, "Y-yes! I'm human garbage! "

His face is shoved back into the bed and is held down as he's repeatedly slammed into by the shorter teen. His green eyes roll back in pleasure.

He feels a familiar heat pool in his stomach, so close, so close, so close.

"Gonna cum in your worthless ass, Komaeda! "

The lucky student mumbles something incomprehensible into the mattress and pushes back against him.

Fuyuhiko grips onto his skinny hips as his load empties into him. He cums with a groan.I

"Th-thank you."

He pulls out, watching his cum drip from Komaeda's entrance. What an erotic sight.

"You should leave soon, don't want you in here too long."

" Right, of course. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell who y'all wanna see nextttt  
> Edit: thanks for voting, I'm writing gundham.... I'm thinking some petplay? Haha


	4. Gundham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh this took a while because untreated adhd and also I was bored with it but i actually like how it turned out.  
> Simple blow job, slight pet play and praise and like, god stuff. Because gundhams a god.  
> Vote for the next chapter in the comments, k enjoy.

"Ow,, haha," Komaeda groans at the soreness everywhere in his body and then laughs. There are definitely going to be bruises from Fuyuhiko's treatment.

He has already left the gang leader's room to wander around the islands. He settles outside the diner, since he promised Hajime he would eat 3 meals a day and it was nearly 2, perfect time for lunch. 

Before Nagito could walk inside he hears someone clear their throat behind him. He turns to see the ultimate breeder.

"Nagito Komaeda, temptress of luck, I would like,, to take you up on your,,, offer." Gundham's voice quiets as the sentence ends, he lifts his scarf to cover his blushing face. How cute!

"Oh! Wonderful! So many ultimates using me for hope in one day, my luck has truly blessed me! How hope filling!" 

His arms grip to his sides, drool falls down from the corner of his mouth. 

"Will you please use me, Gundham? Make use of my pathetic, talentless body!"

Tanaka backs up at that reaction, although it's not like he didn't expect something at least similar.

"I shall, but only if you calm your delusional mind!" 

"Of-of course, I'm so sorry,,, I'm just excited to be of service to you."

"Right, please follow me. I require us to be in a secluded area."

Komaeda thinks back to the usually empty diner, "What if we just,,, fucked in a diner booth? I bet no one will pass by, even if they do, they won't come in."

" I suppose that will suffice,, I- I brought a accessory for you to wear. "

"Huh?"

The breeder reaches into his pocket and takes out a collar. It's made of a shiny black material and has a silver hoop on it for a leash to be hooked on to. Nagito grins.

"Do you have a leash too? Are you going to treat me like one of your pets? Wow, Gundham, that's pretty kinky."

" Silence, promiscuous one. " The goth pushes past the lucky student into the diner.

Komaeda follows obediently and goes to sit next to him when he sits in a booth, but is promptly pushed onto the ground. He looks up, confused. 

"Gundham?"

He positions himself to sit right in front of Nagito and grabs the collar again, arranging it around his neck. He smiles when he sees the confused teen with a pretty collar around his neck.

"You wish to be a good boy, Ko?" He asks while latching a matching leash around the metal ring .

"Yes please, I want to be a good boy!"

He yanks the leash up and bends down to connect their lips only for a moment.

"You taste of other men's sin, disgraceful."

"I'm sorry, I just want to help them out, can I help you too? "

He releases his grasp on the leash, "I suppose you can try to be of use to your dark lord."

Komaeda shuffles closer to his crotch, pulling the breeder's pants down to his ankles, and nervously does the same to his underwear.

"I don't deserve to touch an ultimate like this, I'm so awful compared to someone as talented as you."

" Oh silence, just please your master." He tugs on the leash, pulling Komaeda closer to his cock.

Nagito gulps and finally envelopes the length with his hot mouth, trying to take as much as he could without choking, which wasn't much considering Gundham's size.

"Ah, good boy." 

Gray-ish green eyes look up at the breeder pitifully. Komaeda takes in a breath through his nose before sliding farther down and then bobbing his head rhythmically while sucking. Tanaka groans, yanking the leash forward again, almost choking Nagito.

"G-good job, good boy."

If he were a dog, Komaeda's tail would be wagging at the praise from the ultimate. He sloppily sucks down his length, drooling over the cock and causing obscene sounds to be heard throughout the diner.

"Such a good boy. Your subservience pleases me, Komaeda!" 

The sight before Gundham is a pretty one, a messy head of white and pink-peach hair moving up and down in his lap, occasionally seeing that gorgeous face. His thin lips covered in his own spit, stretched over his cock, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, his bright eyes watery, it was truly a blessing to see.

Komaeda stops his continued pace, pulling off, a string of his saliva still connecting him to the goth's dick. He replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking him at a pace equal to the one before.

"Gundham-"

"Master." He corrects.

" Master, please cum for me! I want your cum from your big ultimate cock already!" He grins like he would if he was going on about hope, it's strangely cute.

"You are much more bearable when you're put to use, Komaeda. Good boy. " Slowly, Gundham's composition falls as his orgasm approaches. Moans fall from his lisp, though he tries to swallow them back.

Komaeda goes to use his mouth again but is stopped, the breeder huffs out, "Let me see you covered in what you desire. "

The lucky student obediently nods and aims towards his own face as he jacks him off. He bites his lip excitedly.

Tanaka's hips jolt forward as he climaxes, his seed coating Nagito's pretty face, accidentally getting some in his hair. Komaeda just looks up and smiles, so proud of himself.

Gundham pets the top of his curly hair, "Good boy. "

The leashed man scoots away from the booth to let Gundham out, he pulls his pants up and turns to the tall teen on the ground. He unhooks the leash from the collar. 

"Keep the collar, it suits you. Especially with how you currently look." 

He runs his thin fingers over the leather material around his neck while grinning. 

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell yall I hate gundham? Lmao, anyways, vote for the next chapter in the comments, most votes will be written  
>  (also feel free to do kink/specific scenario requests, might not be used but if I like it then like, it probz will)


End file.
